galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
TOT- Brittany supported
TOT- Brittany supported Brittany supported her husband and stared with an open hostile face at the blonde . "We all know that the lady has no children. If someone claims to be her daughter, commits a criminal act, Confusing old ladies is a crime, I am sure." The woman kept eating her soup and said to Sir Charles , "This cream of mushroom soup is excellent, would you not say?" The old gentleman nodded."Indeed it is very good." Brittany threw down her napkin. "I am talking to you, Bimbo !" The blond kept ignoring her and said to Sir Charles ."We have a bimbo on our guest list?" Lord Bart pointed his spoon at the blonde."It is you who is the bimbo. A charlatan , a gold digger and con artist most likely. Who are you exactly?" The blonde looked up. Her gaze arrogant and so cold it sent shivers down Lord Bart's spine. "Who I am is no business of yours, but rest assured, I remember your words." Cecilia , his wife put her hand on his shoulder. "She will remember who she is when we have her arrested." Salina , draining yet another glass of wine laughed almost hysterical. "Handcuffs will look so much better on your wrists than the diamond bracelets you stole from her Grace , no doubt." The blonde kept smiling cold ."I on the other hand wonder if they offer rehab and AA meetings in prison. Alcohol is scarce in jail, so I have been told." Peter Durham looked at the breasts of the blonde that moved with every breath she took and he was glad he was sitting down because he was getting an erection."I too really would like to know who you are. We have never seen you at any family gathering before, yet you claim to be family. A daughter even." "Hadley , I think you can serve the roast beef now. I am done with the soup. Hardly anyone else seems to care for it much." Peter slammed his fist on the table."Young lady, we are talking to you. I have a good mind calling the police." The blonde thanked Hadley , who personally served her and only her, putting a plate of food before the woman. She looked up, thanked the old butler with a fine smile and nod. It seemed she just knighted the old man judging by his adoring facial expression. "If you do not have a phone on you, there are many phones around the house. I believe there are several right outside in the hall. If you dial 112 you should get connected right away." Sir Charles also thanked his server for his plate and looked at Peter. "Just curious, what would be the reason for your call?" Peter pointed at the blond. "Her of course. You imbecile! You are with Lady Victoria day in and day out and you let this happen?" Peter was taking himself into a rage ."Where did this con artist come from? A nurse agency? The nurse seeing this opportunity to care for a defenseless fragile, possibly senile old woman and con her out of her estate?" "You tried that before, Mr. Dunham . You tried to have her Grace declared unfit to conduct her own business and offered to become her legal guardian. It didn't work back then and I won't work now. I also like to remind you, her Grace has not forgotten this. I know who this lovely creature is true. Her identity and origin are no secrets to me. However, I do not see the need to inform you. Category:Fragments Category:VR Stories Not GC